


Uno

by Kuraineko



Series: Ficker Day [2]
Category: Saint Seiya
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-03
Updated: 2015-07-03
Packaged: 2018-04-07 11:33:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4261797
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kuraineko/pseuds/Kuraineko
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Saga y Kanon se encuentran una última vez delante del Muro de los Lamentos.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Uno

**Author's Note:**

> Regalo para Geminis_Joshy por el [Ficker Day '15](http://saintseiyayaoi.net/index.php?topic=9784.0) en SSY :D

Estaba muriendo, podía notarlo. Sabía que aquella segunda vida era algo temporal, unas preciosas horas que dedicaría a servir a Athena.

Pero esta segunda vez era tan distinta… Se sentía solo, aunque Shura y Camus, que habían caminado por el mismo sendero de falsa traición, estaban a su lado. Una parte de él quería morir como un héroe, no como un pedazo de basura al que un espectro rastrero golpeaba.

Y aunque pudo ceder su misión a Seiya, mientras su cuerpo se desintegraba en volutas de luz, se sintió incompleto.

 

* * *

 

La Galaxian Explosion era lo último que recordaba, la sensación del Surplice de Radamanthys deshaciéndose entre sus dedos antes de soltar al Juez. Sus propias células destruyéndose por su técnica y recordó a las dos personas de las que necesitaba el perdón.

—Athena, Saga…

Y todo se hizo negro.

 

* * *

 

Es una sensación extraña la que te invade cuando notas a tu ser volver a estar lleno de vida. Mi cuerpo… _¿era mi cuerpo?_ estaba vestido con la Cloth de Géminis.  
Mis compañeros… _¿acaso lo eran? Sí, lo eran_. Me rodeaban.

Tenía demasiados recuerdos en mi mente para una sola vida y un muro oscuro e infranqueable se alzaba frente a mí.  
¿Cuál es mi nombre? Saga… _Kanon_.

Parpadeé confuso. Miré a mi alrededor, pero todos estaban demasiado enfrascados en sus conversaciones para tenerme en cuenta. Y me retiré a mi propia mente.

—Saga. —dijo una de mis mitades.

—Kanon —contestó la otra mitad—. Este es el final, hasta aquí hemos llegado.

Saga tenía la mirada perdida, melancolía en su voz y se sentía triste pero satisfecho. Kanon retorció sus labios en una sonrisa socarrona.

—Eso parece. Volvemos a estar juntos.

Saga rió con la garganta atorada y dirigió sus ojos a los de Kanon.

—Eso parece… La última vez.

—La única vez. —replicó Kanon, levantando la mano para ofrecerle la palma a Saga.

Saga dudó, pero al final dejó caer su mano sobre la de Kanon, despacio, ralentizando el momento al máximo.

—Por fin… estamos sincronizados.

Las chispas en mi mente me hicieron estremecer.

—Somos u- —empezó a decir Saga, pero no pudo terminar su frase.

Kanon había estirado de su mano, atrayéndolo hacia él, había tomado posesión de su cintura con la mano libre y de sus labios con los propios.  
El beso era apretado, demandante… la euforia y la confusión inundaban mi alma a partes iguales. Kanon mordisqueó los labios de Saga antes de dejarlo ir y se lamió los suyos mientras le miraba intensamente.

—Uno. —completó la frase Kanon.

Saga le miró con suspicacia antes de levantar una ceja, claramente sin estar sorprendido.

—Este es tu mayor acto de egoísmo hasta el momento, Kanon. Besarte a ti mismo —respondió Saga sin intenciones de apartarse de él.

—Nuestro —puntualizó Kanon—. De los dos.

Y mientras Saga empezaba un nuevo beso entre mis dos mitades, el mundo se sintió en paz por un momento, antes de estallar en miles de rayos de sol en la oscuridad infinita del Hades.


End file.
